A shoulder to cry on
by Seragaki-S
Summary: Cuando parece que estás a punto de derrumbarte, cuando parece que ya no puedes llegar a más, cuando todas tus esperanzas son destrozadas y los demás parecen querer solo lastimarte... Te parecerá que no hay nadie a tu lado. Pero no es así. Porque siempre podrás tener un hombro para llorar.
1. Prólogo- Conflictos internos

Pueden encontrar mi fic en amor yaoi, me llamo Kuroneko Heelsian en esa web.

* * *

Caigo al suelo, malherido por las puñaladas, sin ningún corte en mi piel, sin moratones, sin ninguna marca presente. Las heridas nunca son ni serán físicas. Una vez más, hazlo otra vez. Apártalos de tu camino e intenta ver la luz.

Pero la luz no está ahí, porque la luz se burla de mi casi inexistente valentía. Grito, pero ese grito se ahoga en mi garganta, quiero gritar, pero nunca puedo protestar. Ni siquiera hay lágrimas.

Inútil, ¿por qué no te unes? Conviértete en otro más. Acéptalo, ya no puedes cambiar nada.

Aparentemente, si que habían lágrimas. Intento evitarlas, pero qué demonios, soy débil. Levanto la mirada y la luz está justo delante de mis ojos, es tan brillante… Es la única llave que puede llevarte a la felicidad.

Pero mis piernas no se moverán, se están sumergiendo en la oscuridad, quiero alcanzar y sentir esa luz con la yema de mis dedos, pero no quiero, y quiero, aunque de todas formas, no puedo.

Diferenciarse de los demás y ser diferente… ¿Pero para qué te sirve ser diferente de todos modos?

Calla, cállate maldito trozo de basura, eso me gustaría responder, sin embargo, no puedo tan siquiera pronunciar una sola palabra.

Dirijo mis ojos hacia el suelo, es tan diferente de la luz, tan oscuro… Casi al punto de parecer negro. Y esa oscuridad me traga una vez más, siento como si mi garganta ardiera, sigo sin poder exclamar una sola palabra.

Quiero observar por más tiempo esa luz, aún no está decidido, ¿por qué no me dejas pensarlo? No quiero volver a esa jaula llamada vida real. Tan solo quiero permanecer aquí, ya sea temporalmente o de por vida.

Pero mírate, ¿por qué te quejas? Ni puedes evitarlo ni haces nada para conseguirlo.

Mentira, muchas veces es la mejor opción.

Te estás equivocando.

No me equivoco, estoy convencido de ello.

Por fin soy capaz de mover mis brazos, alzo uno de ellos, aunque inmediatamente lo bajo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de sentimiento contradictorio es este?

Hay varias opciones. Tienes que asumir todo para liberar tus alas.

No intentes confundirme. Asumirlo no es bueno para mí, yo no soy parte de esto, y no quiero serlo. No quiero causar dolor, no quiero hacerles daño, no quiero hacerle daño. Lo único que puedo conseguir con ello es perjudicarle y ser arrastrado otra vez a la soledad. Y la soledad es algo terrible.

Que hipócrita de tu parte, solo muestras desconfianza.

No, yo confío plenamente en esta persona, es mi único apoyo. No quiero que se aparte de mi lado, no quiero que huya de mí, no quiero ocultarle nada tampoco, aunque debo hacerlo por su bien, es lo único que puedo hacer.

Esto no es hipocresía ni desconfianza… ¿Verdad?

La oscuridad sigue tragándome y mis piernas siguen desapareciendo en ella. Por favor, tan solo unos segundos, ruego.

Pero sé que el tiempo no se puede detener, y que de todas maneras no hay marcha atrás.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos.

Allá vamos de nuevo.


	2. Capítulo 1: De vuelta a la realidad

Mis párpados se abren, e instantáneamente mi cuerpo se mueve.

Jadeo y mi mano se dirige rápidamente a mi cuello para masajearlo, había dormido otra vez con una mala postura y el dolor en mi espalda era prueba de ello. Pero esta vez no había despertado en la oscuridad de mi habitación ni en una cálida cama, y el suelo estaba formado por baldosas.

Paseo mi mirada por el baño, a la vez que me levanto para verme en el espejo. Llevo exactamente la misma ropa que ayer, es como si mis pensamientos estuvieran nublados y mi cerebro no hubiese despertado, no puedo recordar en absoluto lo que pasó, y apenas había signos de que hubiese bebido o de una posible jaqueca, tampoco es que hubiese probado algo más que un poco de licor en mi vida, así que descarté el hecho de haber bebido la noche anterior.

Oigo un sonido vibratorio, y pronto me doy cuenta de que es mi teléfono, acababa de recibir un mensaje.

Me agaché para recoger mi móvil y observé que había recibido un mensaje.

-Hide…-Murmuré de una forma casi inaudible.-Seguramente querrá que le preste los apuntes de inglés.

Miré el título del mensaje: _¡Hazme caso de una vez!_

¿Hacerle caso? Vi que había más mensajes aparte de este, como unos… ¿Diez? Me pregunto si siquiera sabrá que es el saldo.

Decidí abrir el último mensaje que me mandó hace unos minutos:

 _"_ _Kaneeeekiiii, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Aún existes, o moriste por no ver la luz durante estos días? Lo prometo, la próxima vez que no me contestes cuando te visite pienso derrumbar la puerta. Me pregunto si tu cita salió bien, sé que es la primera vez que te has enamorado, pero que te rechacen no es escusa para pasar de mí, así que quiero verte hoy en la facultad, ¡o te arrepentirás!"_

Al leer aquel mensaje, fue como si mi mente hubiera vuelto al mundo real, y sin darme cuenta, tiré el teléfono y me levanté para mirarme al espejo nuevamente.

Tan solo me había fijado en mi ropa, y lo que vi al fijarme en mi rostro, al ver aquel iris rojizo y globo ocular de color negro, sentí como si me hubieran pateado en el estómago. No era real, seguía sin serlo, quería convencerme a mí mismo de ello, pero la verdad, es que realmente era mi propio reflejo el que estaba frente a mí, y no podría ser cambiado nunca más, no había vuelta atrás.

Empecé a sollozar, y las lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro, no era consciente de cuantos días estuve encerrado en casa, no sabía si habían pasado dos o tan siquiera tres días, pero me sentía como si todas las mañanas fueran así, y como si momentos como estos fuesen infinitos, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces al día lloraba por mi situación actual, no había manera de poder asimilarlo. Se sentía como si cada día fuera el día después de que me diesen el alta en el hospital, y estaba tan deprimido que ni siquiera quería salir a la calle y no sentía la necesidad de cambiar mi ropa, estaba sin fuerzas para nada. Y es más, me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Suspiré y aparté aquellas lágrimas con la manga de mi sudadera, y pasé a quitarme la ropa, era hora de volver a clases, aunque sabía que tan solo lo hacía por Hide, de todos modos, de alguna forma siempre conseguía que mi ánimo mejorase.

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente, fui a ducharme y finalmente me puse ropa distinta a los días anteriores.

Pasé a lo largo de mi dormitorio con andar lento, sin poder evitar mirar a los restos y las bolsas en las que la comida que me trajo Hide estaba envasada. También miré aquella bolsa de papel, que dentro tenía aquellos trozos de carne humana. Me había resignado a limpiar todo el desastre que causé aquel día y a tan solo probar un mordisco de aquella carne, como si de alguna manera aquello pudiese evitar que fuese un ghoul.

-Maldita sea.-Susurré. No había manera de que pudiese considerarme a mí mismo un ghoul.

La amargura y tristeza me invadía al considerar lo que era actualmente, así que aparté la mirada del suelo y me centré en buscar algo para ocultar lo que era evidente ahora.

Suspiré aliviado al encontrar un parche de color blanco en uno de los cajones de la mesita que se encontraba al lado de mi cama.

 _-¡Kaneki, Kaneki, Kanekiiiii!-Escuché a alguien exclamar mi nombre, e inmediatamente reconocí aquella voz._

 _Por unos momentos, en un intento de abrazo, sentí el peso de aquella persona sobre mi espalda, que al instante se encontraba en frente de mí, sacudiéndome una y otra vez como un muñeco de trapo._

 _-¡Eres malo! ¡Eres cruel!-Gritó Hide mientras me sacudía, al parecer intentando verse enfadado.-¡Sabes que no puedes faltar al colegio! ¡Estamos en primaria y no puedes bajar tus notas! ¡O de lo contrario cuando seamos mayores tendré que estar dándote limosna y verte dormir en una caseta de perro! ¡Y yo no quiero eso!_

 _Parpadeé sorprendido por la velocidad con la que hablaba, puede que si estuviera un poco enojado al fin y al cabo._

 _-Oye, ¿y ese parche?_

 _Se acercó a mi cara dejando tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, y me observó detenidamente, como si fuera lo más extraño que hubiera visto en su vida. Entonces vi que su expresión cambiaba a una mezcla entre culpa y nerviosismo._

 _-Oh…-Se apartó rápidamente, y rascó ligeramente su nuca.-Es verdad, te lancé sin querer aquella pelota de béisbol al ojo, creo que ya lo entiendo._

 _Infló sus mejillas como si tratara de pensar en alguna manera de disculparse, entonces, en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa y asintió varias veces, parecía haber dado con la idea._

 _De repente, se acercó a mi mejilla, y noté sus labios sobre ella._

 _-Las chicas hacen esto también, ¡así que supongo que esto me servirá a modo de disculpa!_

 _Fue un simple y casto beso que apenas duró, aunque la verdad no creí haberme sonrojado más en toda mi vida._

Al recordar aquel momento de mi infancia con Hide, no pude contener una sonrisa, realmente seguía siendo igual de inocente, seguía siendo _mi amigo Hide._

Sin dudarlo por más tiempo, tomé aquel parche y lo coloqué sobre mi ojo derecho, y me preparé para salir de casa.


	3. Pt 2: Las consecuencias de cada decisión

Llegué a la entrada de la facultad, e instantáneamente busqué con la mirada a mi amigo.

 _Tiene que venir, sino viene, no podré controlarme._

Olía a carne fresca por todos lados, carne de la que ansiaba un bocado, era la hora en la que la gente se sentaba a comer y a pasar de una clase a otra. Había tantas personas allí, tantas, que estaba dudando de salir de allí antes de cometer una masacre.

Apreté los puños, intentando tranquilizarme, mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada.

Las voces, las miradas extrañadas, todo me estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?

-Solo evítalo, si nos acercamos no me extrañaría que nos golpease.

 _No, nunca le haría daño a alguien._

Aunque mi instinto me decía lo contrario.

Levanté la cabeza, tratando de evitar mirar a los ojos de la gente a mi alrededor, y miré si Hide aparecía por algún lado, pero no había rastro de él. Por cada segundo que pasaba, sentía más el olor a sangre humana, el olor era realmente tentador. Me mordí el labio inferior intentando retener mis deseos para saciarme.

Definitivamente, iba a salir corriendo de allí, o de lo contrario, todo saldría mal. Moví mis pies decidido a salir de allí. Cuando de repente, una voz conocida llegó a mis oídos.

-¡Kanekiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Giré la cabeza para mirar a Hide, quién se dirigía a mí corriendo.

Todas mis ganas de huir y aquellos pensamientos sádicos se nublaron y desaparecieron de mi mente. Ahí estaba él. Suspiré con alivio, antes de casi de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. El rubio se encontraba en frente de mí, sacudiéndome violentamente de los hombros, como era costumbre cada vez que pasaba días sin verme.

-¡Ten compasión de mí, Kaneki!-Dijo con voz infantil.-Necesito esos apuntes de inglés y…-Dijo de forma casi ininteligible al hablar tan rápido-¡Yo muero si estoy solo, soy un ser sociable! ¡Así que estás obligado a no desaparecer!

Poder tenerle aquí, en frente de mí, me aliviaba sobremanera, saber que podía tener a alguien a mi lado, a mi mejor amigo, me hacía olvidar mi actitud pesimista y mis temores, aunque fuese tan solo por un momento. Le observé continuar su reprimenda, aún sin prestarle atención. Saber que se preocupaba tanto por mí me hacía querer abrazarle.

Cambió a una expresión aún más infantil y molesta, y seguía moviendo los labios rápidamente.

-¡Eh, escúchame!-Se calló súbitamente y cruzó los brazos, tratando de ponerse serio.

-A-ah, sí, perdón…-Parpadeé varias veces intentando desconectarme de mis pensamientos.-¿Qué… Estabas diciendo?

-Suspiró y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.-Ah, déjalo…

Repentinamente, dejó de hablar, y me miró extrañado por unos segundos, antes de volver a pronunciar más palabras.

-Oye, ¿y ese parche?

Llevó una mano hacia mi rostro, intentando alcanzarlo. Aparté su mano con mi brazo por impulso. Su expresión cambió de una enojada a una de sorpresa. Nunca me había atrevido siquiera a hablarle de manera no adecuada o borde, menos a alzarle la mano. Le oí suspirar otra vez.

-Cielos, Kaneki, no hace falta ser rudo…-Bromeó con tono cómico, aunque ciertamente solo quería evitar una situación tensa.

-Lo sien…

-¡Calla!-Cortó mis palabras con su voz.-Ya te has disculpado dos veces en menos de un minuto.-Se quejó.-Así que…-Empezó a caminar, indicándome que le siguiera, y así hice.-¿Qué te parece si hablamos de algo?

Volteó su cara para mirar a la mía, buscando alguna señal de aprobación. Asentí ligeramente en respuesta.

-Bien.-Sonrió antes de buscar alguna pregunta.-Tu cita con aquella chica.-Amplió su sonrisa de manera burlona.-¿Rize, si no me equivoco? ¿Cómo fue? Desapareciste aquel día, y no he oído noticias de ella ni de ti desde entonces, incluso le busqué para que me contase que sucedió contigo, y de repente, desaparece de la nada…-Infló sus mejillas, molesto.-Cuéntame, anda.-Me dio unos golpes suaves en el costado con su codo a la vez que ponía una sonrisa pícara.

Mi paso se detuvo, por lo que me miró confuso.

-Eso…-Dije con voz titubeante. Me temblaban los labios al recordarlo.-Creo que debo ir al baño.

Con aquella estúpida excusa di unos pasos atrás y giré, dándole la espalda, con el propósito de evitar responderle y marcharme de allí. Pero no pude.

Hide agarró mi brazo para impedir que diese un paso más, roté el rostro hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Abrí los ojos, sorprendido, y de inmediato aflojó el agarre al ver mi expresión.

-…-Abrí la boca para decir algo, sin embargo no se me ocurría nada.-¿…Hide?

Soltó mi brazo y sonrió incómodamente.

-Llevó su mano para rascar su nuca.-Perdón, no quería reaccionar así.-Arqueó un poco más la comisura de sus labios.

Me giré completamente para mirarle.

-Eh, Kaneki…-Dijo suavemente.-Puedes confiar en mí, si te pasó algo con esa chica…

-Todo está bien.-Corté sus palabras.

-Entreabrió sus labios, buscando algo que decir.-¿Entonces por qué…?

Apreté los labios, luchando con el impulso de gritar.

-Un no es un no, Hide.-Elevé mi voz al decir aquello.

Una vez más, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Era la segunda vez del día en el que le hablaba usando aquel tono frío. Incluso yo mismo me sorprendía, de todas las personas, no esperaba hablarle así a él, ni siquiera sabía qué demonios estaba pasando.

Dejé salir un suspiro entrecortado.

-De verdad, no es nada…-Le sonreí de la misma manera en el que él hizo antes.

-Supongo.-Se encogió de hombros tratando de verse tranquilo.

Compartimos miradas por unos segundos más, segundos que pasaron como si fueran una eternidad. Así, decidí cortar de raíz aquel momento tan incómodo.

-Deberíamos ir a nuestras clases, seguramente se esté acercando la hora de la primera lección…-Esbocé una sonrisa falsa de nuevo.

-Sí…-Volteó el rostro hacia otro lado, dejando que se viese su perfil.-Nos vemos.-Me miró otra vez y me dirigió su típica sonrisa cálida.

-Exhalé.-…Hasta luego.

Intercambiamos sonrisas, y ambos caminamos en la dirección contraria del otro. Caminaba mientras oía el sonido de sus pasos alejándose. Suspiré nuevamente. Era demasiado temprano como para que las clases empezasen –aunque no encontraba una excusa mejor- por lo tanto, busqué un lugar donde al menos pudiese leer algo a gusto. Mis ojos divisaron un banco vacío que habían sido dejados por los estudiantes, así que decidí sentarme allí. A lo lejos pude ver a un hombre alto de pelo violeta que caminaba hacia otro banco que se encontraba cerca de donde yo estaba.

Decidí ignorarlo y rebusqué en mi mochila algún libro, al encontrarlo me puse inmediatamente a leerlo.

 _Así es como planeas no hacer daño ni preocupar a nadie, ¿verdad?_

Aquello fue lo último que pensé antes de sumergirme en mi lectura.


End file.
